La famille qui venait du désert
by lasurvolte
Summary: une série de plusieurs songfics sur mes trois chouchous du sable... ah oui désolé pour le titre minable, je ne savais pas quoi mettre!
1. Explication

Ze explication

J'adore Gaara, je suis folle de Temari, et Kankuro est trop chou. Bref j'aime ces trois là… Depuis quelques temps je cherchais une chanson sur Gaara d'amour, mais dur dur hein, et puis après je voulais aussi que Temari parle de ses deux frère, et puis je voulais aussi ke kankunet intervienne également, donc bah il me fallait plusieurs chanson, et j'ai décidé de mettre ça dans une partit songfic et pi c'est tout. Donc voilà cet endroit sera consacré à mes trois petits chéris que j'adore .

Je ne pense pas faire de couples… Ou alors vite fait dans le fond, mais vraiment rien d'important, j'aimerais avant tout m'attacher à la psychologie de ces trois là (même si à mon avis, ça pourrait finir assez vite OOC). Les chansons sont super dur à trouver mais je suis persévérante et je remercie Akemi, tafolpamadlaine, Inuka, tous mes potes que j'ai soûlé avec ça, de m'avoir aidé à trouver des chansons.

J'espère que ça vous plaira

Si ça vous plaît pas, tant pi pour moi !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiews parce que ça me fait toujours super plaisir ! Je suis une dévoreuse de rewiews…

Bon bah voilà, je pense que j'ai tout dit…

Maintenant vous n'avez plus qu'à aller à la page suivante pour commencer à lire

Sinon, cher lectateur ou lectatrice : merci d'être passé


	2. Brother

**Titre :** Brother

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Hélas me récriais-je, point ne m'appartiennent ces personnages, grand bien leur fasse, tant pi pour moi, mais merci à Monsieur Masashi Kishimoto de les avoir inventé pour que j'ai le doux plaisir de les torturer.

La chanson c'est _brother _d'Alice in Chains

**Résumé :** Temari pense à son petit frère Gaara

**Genre :** songfic

**Couple :** Zéro couple

**Note :** la chanson est en italique et la traduction entre parenthèse en dessous, désolé pour les fautes… mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse…

* * *

_Frozen in the place I hide_

_Not afraid to paint my sky with_

_Some who say I've lost my mind_

(Glacé à l'endroit où je me cache

Je n'ai pas peur de peindre mon ciel avec

Ceux qui disent que j'ai perdu la tête)

C'est vrai, j'avais peur. Avais-je tout à fait tort ? Après tout, il avait un monstre en lui… Il tuait en souriant, il tuait et il adorait ça. Alors j'avais peur. J'étais sa sœur, mais je me cachais de lui. Je lui obéissais comme une petite souris apeuré, je n'étais pas la seule, même Kankuro avait peur de lui. Dire que je me faisais une joie d'avoir un nouveau petit frère. Mais le monstre en lui a tué notre mère, et je ne voulais plus le voir. J'avais vraiment la trouille. Plus encore après, quand j'ai vu ce qu'il était entrain de devenir, un tueur assoiffé de sang. J'étais une ninja, il fallait que je combatte cette frousse, je la cachais le plus possible, mais il suffisait qu'il me regarde avec ses yeux vides et je tremblais…

_Brother try and hope to find_

(Mon frère, essaye et espère trouver)

Mais oui j'avais tort. J'étais stupide dès le début. Un petit frère, on devrait toujours le protéger, même si c'est le protéger d'un monstre qui vit en lui ou alors du regard des autres. Lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était cette chose idiote qu'on appel « l'amour », vous voyez, c'est même écrit sur son front ! Il attendait juste qu'on l'aime un peu et qu'on arrête d'avoir peur de lui sous prétexte qu'il avait une vilaine bébête qui l'habitait. Mais tout le monde l'a repoussé, même notre tante (oncle ? humm la question reste présente, pour akemi c'est une tante et pour moi un oncle, bizarre la vie) ou encore son propre père qui a commandé son assassinat, alors qu'à la base c'est lui qui a détruit sa vie en lui enfournant ce monstre. Je ne suis pas mieux, j'avais peur de lui, c'était nul. J'aurais dût le protéger de tous ces gens débiles.

_You were always so far away  
I know that pain so don't you run away  
Like you used to do_

(Tu as toujours été si distant

Je connais cette douleur, alors ne t'enfuis pas

Comme tu le faisais avant)

Après, Gaara n'était plus du genre à faire ami/ami avec les gens. Non il était plutôt devenu à tuer d'abord et ensuite apprendre à connaître… Je me demandais comment je pouvais avoir un petit frère comme lui… Mais quelle idiote, vraiment. Cependant maintenant j'ai compris, alors je vais prendre soin de mon petit frère, comme une grande sœur devrait le faire. J'avais peur, seulement je n'avais pas compris que lui aussi avait peur, peur de toujours être seul. Bon c'est vrai qu'il le cachait derrière ses envies de meurtres, mais en fait il souffrait énormément de sa solitude. Alors maintenant, je serai là pour lui.

_Roses in a vase of white  
Bloodied by the thorns beside the leaves  
That fall because my hand is  
Pulling them hard as I can_

(Des roses dans un vase blanc

Taché de sang par les épines entre les feuilles

Qui tombent de ma main

Qui les tire aussi fort qu'elle le peut)

Parce que tu es mon petit frère, je n'aurai plus peur. Si ce gars blond t'a appris que vouloir protéger c'est devenir plus fort, il m'a aussi montré qui tu étais vraiment. Tu n'es pas le monstre assoiffé de sang que tu montres, non tu es juste un petit garçon perdu et seul. Tu es comme la rose, ça paraît stupide comme comparaison mais bon : tu es fragile à l'intérieur, et tu te protèges en blessant les autres… Et ton cœur saignait pendant tout ce temps, tout seul, sans personne pour venir essuyer les larmes qui coulaient en secret au fond de toi.

_You were always so far away  
I know that pain and I won't run away  
Like I used to do _

(Tu as toujours été si distant

Je connais cette douleur, et je ne m'enfuirai pas

Comme je le faisais avant)

Mais maintenant c'est promis je n'aurai plus peur, j'assumerai mon rôle de grande sœur. Je serai là pour t'écouter, je serai là si tu as besoin de parler, si t'en as marre et que tu veux crier, alors je serai là pour t'aider. Si tu ne me supportes plus, alors on s'engueulera comme devrait le faire des frères et sœurs. Toi, Kankuro et moi on formera la famille qu'on est, la famille qu'on aurait dût être depuis longtemps. Je ne fuirai plus jamais, je te regarderai comme mon frère et pas comme celui qui a un monstre en lui.

_Pictures in a box at home  
Yellowing and green with mold  
So I can barely see your face  
Wonder how that color taste_

(Des photos dans une boite à la maison

Jaunissantes et vertes de leur moule

Je peux à peine y voir ton visage

Je me demande quel goût a cette couleur)

On se créera des souvenirs meilleurs. Ton rêve d'être Kazekage sera bien réel, parce que tu es fort. Est-ce qu'on oubliera ? Je ne pense pas, on ne peut pas effacer le passé, on peut juste apprendre dans ses erreurs. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner de t'avoir abandonné. C'est vrai que tu as tué des gens, c'est vrai que tu en as fait souffrir beaucoup, mais tant pi on ne peut pas vivre sur son passé. Il faut avancer en regardant droit devant soi. Je t'aiderai cette fois-ci, je serai à tes côtés, je ne te laisserai plus seul. Et quand on reparlera du mauvais temps, alors on rigolera tous ensemble, parce que ceci sera déjà loin…

_You were always so far away  
I know the way so don't you run away  
Like you used to do  
Like you used to do_

(Tu as toujours été si distant

Je connais ton chemin, alors ne t'enfuis pas

Comme tu le faisais avant

Comme tu le faisais avant)

Parce que Gaara et Kankuro sont mes frères, parce que je tiens à eux, parce que j'ai fais une croix sur mes peurs, je prendrai soin d'eux comme une grande sœur doit le faire. Alors maintenant tout petit frère ne pars plus seul, ne crois plus qu'on te laissera, parce qu'ensemble tous les trois je suis sûr qu'on pourra construire quelque chose de génial. Parce que nous sommes une famille…

Fin.

Gaara : …

Temari : on parle pas de mon Shikamaru ?

L'autatrice : je pensais que tu trouvais que c'était un gros nullard ?

Temari : oui, mais je l'aime quand même. M'enfin, mon stupide petit frère c'est bien aussi

Gaara : tu vaaaaaas mourir…

L'autatrice : hum, apprécie-t-il vraiment la vie en famille ?


	3. Gravity of love

**Titre :** Gravity of love

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Hélas me récriais-je, point ne m'appartiennent ces personnages, grand bien leur fasse, tant pi pour moi, mais merci à Monsieur Masashi Kishimoto de les avoir inventé pour que j'ai le doux plaisir de les torturer.

La chanson c'est _Gravity of love _d'Enigma

**Résumé :** Bah c'est assez psychologique en fait, donc difficile de résumé, c'est Gaara qui se remet en question, qui pense…

**Genre :** songfic

**Couple :** Aucun

**Note :** la chanson est en italique et la traduction entre parenthèse en dessous, désolé pour les fautes… mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse…

**Note 2 :** un grand MERCI à tafolpamadlaine qui m'a fait toute une liste de chanson, et donc j'ai choisi celle-ci parmi tout ce que tu m'as proposé ! Donc voilà merci merci merci

J'en ai aussi choisit une autre, mais je ferai peut-être un sasunaru dessus, pas sûr on verra !

**Réponse au commentaire :**

**Jennifer :** merci et je pense continuer à faire plusieurs songfic, parce que je les adore

* * *

Gaara n'avait jamais trouvé personne pour l'aimer. Même la personne qui lui avait apprit ce qu'était l'amour avec essayé de le tuer… Alors il n'y croyait pas. Il préférait vivre en tuant. Enfin jusqu'à son combat avec Naruto.

_Turn around and smell what you don't see_

(Retourne toi et sens ce que tu ne vois pas)

Depuis, il avait comme fait marche arrière. Il avait essayer de chercher où il s'était trompé, il avait retourné son passé afin d'y chercher l'erreur de la corriger pour avoir un meilleur avenir.

_Close your eyes... it is so clear_

(Ferme tes yeux... c'est si clair)

Ca semblait si facile à trouver, à portée de main, juste là, perdu dans les méandres de son histoire. Il lui avait toujours manqué quelque chose, l'amour des autres, ou au moins d'une personne, trouver quelqu'un pour qui il compterait vraiment. C'était tellement évident.

_Here's the mirror, behind there is a screen_

_On both ways you can get in_

_Don't think twice before you listen to your heart_

(Voici le miroir, derrière il y a un écran

Des 2 façons, tu peux y rentrer

Ne réfléchis pas à deux fois avant d'écouter ton cœur)

Son problème était qu'il était deux à lui tout seul. Il avait un monstre effrayant au fond de lui. Un monstre qui lui supprimait toutes ses chances de recevoir un peu d'amour des autres. Mais il avait rencontré quelqu'un de semblable à lui, et ce dernier avait réussit à trouver des gens qui l'aimait à sa juste valeur. Alors pourquoi pas lui ? Il avait le choix entre deux mondes : celui de la haine et celui de l'amour. Il ne devait pas hésiter, il devait cette fois-ci vraiment essayer de trouver la bonne voie, celle qui pourrait le rendre véritablement heureux, qui lui retirerait sa solitude.

_Follow the trace for a new start_

(Suis la trace pour un nouveau départ)

Il avait déjà choisit la haine, le massacre, ça ne l'avait pas rendu plus fort, il s'était fait battre par Naruto. Alors il s'engouffrerait sur l'autre voie, pour essayer, pour ne pas rester sur ses erreurs passés.

_What you need and everything you feel ras _

_Is just a question of the deal _

_In the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove _

(Ce dont tu as besoin et tout ce que tu ressenti

Est juste une question de l'affaire

Au coeur de la tourmente tu verras une colombe solitaire)

Chaque chose qui arrive a-t-elle vraiment une impact sur ce qui arrivera plus tard ? Il avait entendu un brun parler de destin. Mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Est-ce qu'une personne maudite devait souffrir toute sa vie pour une erreur qui n'a même pas été commise par elle, c'était beaucoup trop injuste. Y avait-il un principe d'équivalence (on se demande pas d'où je tire mon inspiration), suivant à quel point tu peux endurer la souffrance on t'offre un monde merveilleux ? Il suffit juste de trouver quelqu'un pour nous montrer que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécu.

_The experience of survival is the key_

_To the gravity of love_

(L'expérience de la survie est la clef

Pour la gravité de l'amour)

Quand on a déjà vécu la solitude, quand on a déjà vécu la peur de ne jamais être aimé, quand on s'est trouvé une excuse pour tuer… Quand on a plus survécu que vécu, est ce qu'alors on peut enfin trouver une lumière pour nous guider et nous sortir à jamais des ténèbres ?

_The path of excess leads to _

_The tower of Wisdom_

(Le chemin de l'excès mène à

La tour de la Sagesse)

Gaara avait tué, sans jamais hésiter une seule fois. Il avait trouvé un malin plaisir à se débarrasser des gens sans se préoccuper de ce que ça signifiait ou des personnes qui en souffriraient. Il s'était trompé, quelqu'un a dit qu'on apprenait dans ses erreurs, et Gaara avait enfin comprit. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui il se relevait et continuait à avancer.

_Try to think about it..._

_That's the chance to live your life and discover_

_What it is, what's the gravity of love_

(Essaie d'y réfléchir...

C'est la chance de vivre ta vie et de découvrir

Ce que c'est, ce qu'est la gravité de l'amour)

Bien sûr aujourd'hui encore il ne savait pas vraiment où aller, mais les paroles de Naruto lui avaient apprit tellement de choses en si peu de temps. Elles l'avaient fait réfléchir. Et maintenant il fallait qu'il trouve quelqu'un qui lui montrerait ce qu'est l'amour. C'est peut-être là qu'intervenait sa sœur et son frère, ces deux là l'avaient aidés, même si c'était peut-être par peur… Ils avaient quand même été là pour lui, c'est pour ça qu'il leur avait dit merci…

_Look around just people, can you hear their voice?_

_Find the one who'll guide you to the limits of your choice_

(Ne regarde que les personnes autour, peux-tu entendre leur voix ?

Trouve celui qui te guidera aux limites de ton choix)

Il avancerait au début à petit pas, puis toujours plus vite, pour enfin trouver la personne qui aura vraiment besoin de lui, quelqu'un qui l'acceptera pleinement, quelqu'un qui se moquera de son passé, quelqu'un qui l'aimera juste pour ce qu'il est et pas à cause de ce qu'il a. Quelqu'un qui l'aiderait à continuer son chemin.

_But if you're in the eye of storm_

_Just think of the lonely dove_

_The experience of survival is the key_

_To the gravity of love_

(Mais si tu es au coeur de la tourmente

Ne pense qu'à la colombe solitaire

L'expérience de survie est la clef

Pour la gravité de l'amour)

Et si un jour il retombait, et si un jour il se perdait à nouveau dans un coin sombre de son esprit. Alors il penserait aux paroles de Naruto, alors il se souviendrait de son regard déterminé, de sa force quand il a voulu protéger les personnes qu'il aimait. Et il trouverait quelqu'un à protégé à son tour. Il commencerait par son frère et sa sœur, sa famille.

Un jour alors peut-être il protégerait aussi ce qu'on appelle l'amour.

Fin !

Gaara : …

L'autatrice : je vois que ça te fait tout aussi plaisir que la chanson d'avant.

Gaara : …

L'autatrice : je suis bien contente de te voir aussi troublée

Gaara : non en fait je cherchais avec quelle attaque j'allais te tuer

L'autatrice : aaaah… Ahahaha 'rire très effrayé'! Euh bon ben je vous laisse ici sinon je sens le massacre pas loin…


End file.
